Knight in Twilight
by Angelflowers
Summary: Amy Knight a student in London is given the task by the Powers That Be to get the Vampire Edward Cullen and his mate together and to train him to fight evil. Will follow Twilight but with some twists.
1. Strange Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Powers That Be.

Chapter One

_I had never really given much thought to how I would die, but now as I stared death in the face, I realised that this single moment is what my whole life had been leading up to. _

Before I begin, I should explain that I am ordinary. Completely. Nothing special. Certainly not remarkable. That is, up until a few months ago when something happened that would change my life forever.

I had been a student in London, England, studying for a degree in Acting at one of the most prestigious Drama schools in the country. I had a steady part-time job working as a waitress in a restaurant, and was currently living in student digs that the school had provided - God knows, it was _expensive_ to live in London. I had just finished a double shift at the restaurant and was dying to go home and put my feet up. I remember putting my coat on and saying goodbye to the other waitresses. That's when _it_ happened. The moment my life changed irrevocably.

As I had turned to open the restaurant door, a man walked in. He was an older man; tall, blond and I couldn't help noticing - good-looking. He was dressed in dress trousers and a white button down shirt, and a dark jacket. His eyes flickered over the other girls and finally came to rest on me, standing by the door. I smiled shyly at him.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're closed for the night," I said, still smiling at him. "However, I would be happy to recommend another restaurant to you."

"No." He said. "That will not be necessary. I came to speak with a Miss Amy Knight. I was told that she would be here. Do you know where I can find her?"

I blinked. "Yes, that's me." I looked at him in confusion. "Is something wrong? Is it my parents?"

"Ah. Very Good. No, there is nothing wrong with your parents." He glanced at the others watching us curiously and looked back at me. "If I may speak with you privately, Miss Knight, there is a matter of grave importance, which I must discuss with you at once."

I looked back at him bewildered. What was going on? Surely something must have happened to my family. And what was he talking about 'a matter of grave importance'? I nodded silently, waiting for him to continue.

"Is there anywhere we could go to discuss this?" He asked looking back at my colleagues.

"I'm sorry, but who are you exactly?" I countered his question with one of my own. At this he blinked and then smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Ah, forgive me, my appalling manners. My name is Alexander Rochester." He held out his hand to me to be shaken. I stared at it in confusion, trying to see if I could place the name. I came up blank.

He slowly withdrew his hand and looked about him cautiously. The other girls were still here.

"I'm sorry, but I really must insist. Could we take this discussion somewhere a bit more private? I promise I will explain everything, but this is no place for what I am about to tell you."

"I don't trust you," I said glancing up at him. I may have only been in London a few months, but I knew there was no way I was going anywhere with someone I barely knew.

"As well you should not." He smiled then. "A wise choice. In that case, may I ask if your companions would give us a few moments alone? I will not harm you." And for some inexplicable reason, I believed him.

"Amy?" Sarah, my boss asked me. I looked over at her and nodded my acquiescence.

"Alright. But call me as soon as you're done here. I'll be in the office cashing up." She looked back at Mr Rochester and spoke directly to him. "If anything happens to her, I'll be kicking your arse."

Rochester smiled widely and tilted his head in acknowledgement of her words. "Right you lot." She said, turning her glare on the other waitresses. "Haven't you got homes to go to?"

They nodded and began leaving via the still-open front door, calling goodbyes to me as they went. Sarah watched them leave and then glared at Rochester one last time before bestowing a reassuring smile upon me and left to go upstairs to the office.

At last alone, Rochester shrugged out of his coat and draped it over a nearby chair and sat down at the table. I shook my head, still wondering what on earth had just happened, when he looked at me.

"I suppose you are wondering who I am." He said. I nodded mutely. "You, of course, know my name, but not what I do. Who I represent." He studied me for several seconds. When he didn't continue I asked "Well? Who do you represent?"

"The Powers." He replied still gazing at me unblinkingly.

"Powers?" I asked momentarily confused.

"The Powers That Be. Essentially supernatural beings that watch and balance the world between good and evil. And occasionally deign to lead a hand. I am a messenger, sent to you to inform you of your destiny."

I stared at him in complete disbelief. Surely he was insane?

"Excuse me? My destiny?" I questioned.

"Yes, your destiny. You see you are very important."

"Me? Important?" I looked at him wondering if I should call Sarah back. This man had clearly lost his mind.

"Yes. You see there are things in this world that are not altogether natural. Some of them supernatural. I assume you know of vampires and werewolves and demons?" he asked me.

"Yes." I replied. "But they are all myths. Not real."

"They are not. They live among us. Existing, as they must, feeding, as they must. How do you suppose the myths and stories began?"

What the hell? This is the important information he wanted me to know? That I am 'important' and that there vampires and things out there. _Sure. _As if I would ever believe that one.

"I'm sorry, you seem very nice." I began gently. "But I think you're crazy." I turned to go, assuming the conversation to be over.

He laughed. "That is what I told the messenger who told me this story. Fortunately I have only one part to play in your destiny. I was told to give you this message and to train you."

"And the message was that there are vampires around?" I asked turning back to him, looking skeptical.

Rochester shook his head. Apparently there was more to the story. He gestured to the seat in front of him and told me to sit down. I did.

"As I said there are vampires around and that you are important. You are important to one particular vampire. Are you familiar with a town named Forks, located in the Olympic Peninsula of Washington?"

Now that question I certainly had not been expecting. My geography was tenuous at best, downright awful at worst. The one thing I did know was Washington was located somewhere in America.

"I've heard of Washington certainly. But of Forks? I can't say. Doesn't ring a bell."

He sighed and then began speaking again. "Forks is a small town. Only 3.000 people or so. And is almost constantly under a cover of clouds and rainfall."

"Rather like London, then." I interrupted.

"Quite. There is coven of vampires. But these are quite different from others of their kind. They are golden-eyed for-"

"_Golden-eyed?_" I asked incredulously.

"_Yes._ Now do stop interrupting!"

"Sorry."

"Hmm. Where was I? Oh yes. They are golden-eyed because they feed only on the blood of animals. They consider themselves family. They are not the only ones of their kind to choose this lifestyle – there is another coven in Denali. There is one vampire in Forks, his name is Edward Cullen. He is the one who you are important to."

"Now when you say important to…?" I trailed off.

"I mean that you will become his friend and ally. You will him set on the path of Good and allow him to become a warrior for the Powers that Be. You will also endeavour to find his mate and make sure that they are together at the appropriate moment in time." Rochester looked steadily at me. "I would like you to travel to Forks and under the cover of a normal 17 year old girl, enrol at the local high school."

I stared at him in astonishment. "You want me to _what_?" This conservation had just turned from strange to downright _bizarre_. Of all the things that I had expected tonight, this was the last thing that had ever crossed my mind.

"Pretend to be a normal high school girl and try to befriend Edward Cullen. Find his mate and get her together with him." Rochester looked at me like what he had just suggested was the most normal thing in the world. And what was worse? I was beginning to like the idea. Normally I am a very level-headed sort of person, but what Rochester had asked me to do not only seemed incredibly stupid, crazy and completely wrong, but the idea was…kind of…fun. Something I had been looking for my entire life. The chance to have an adventure, and this one just _beckoned_ me to take it with both hands. I only foresaw two problems – my family and my age. Sure I could pass for being seventeen as I was only 5" tall, but my driver's license and passport both said I was 20. As for my parents, what would I tell them? That I was going to drop out of drama school in order to commence a trip to America, to find a vampire I have never met, a mate and turn him into a warrior for good because it was my destiny? Sure, I could see _that_ going down well. I shook my head to clear away the unnecessary thoughts.

"Suppose I agreed to this harebrained scheme of yours, what do we tell my parents? And my passport and drivers license both say I'm 20." I leaned forward slightly to hear his answer. He leaned forward also. "Do students not travel the world?" he asked seriously, looking me straight in the eye. I stared at him in surprise for a second before bursting into laughter. He grinned back at me, chuckling as well. I looked down at the table for second. "As for the license and passport, we could always get you a new one." At that I grew still. A new me? Was that even possible? Could I become someone completely different in order to complete my destiny?

"Would I have to change my name?" I asked quietly. "No." Rochester told me gently. "You can still be Amy Knight. Just 17 years old." I turned over the pros and cons in my mind. On the one hand I could continue as I was. Or I could begin a new life in America following my so-called destiny and possibly living a lifetime full of adventure. I had to admit to myself I wanted this. My whole being craved for it. And I realised once I gave my answer there would be no going back. My mind made up, I lifted my head and looked Rochester straight in the eye.

"Well, I guess I'm going to America then."


	2. Flight to Forks

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 2

It took a little more than a month for us to make the necessary arrangements for my trip to Forks. First of all there had been the conversation with my parents in which I explained my newly acquired desire to travel the world. Quite understandably they were shocked and couldn't understand why I had to go now and why I was I dropping out of Drama School to go on this trip. My mother kept begging me stay and at least finish the year at school, but I was determined to go. According to Rochester the quicker we left, the more time we would have to find Edward Cullen's mate and begin his training. Seeing that she could not persuade me to stay, she sighed and said that she would let me go with her blessing, but that I was to take as many pictures as I could of where I went and keep in touch with her by any means possible. I promised I would.

Thankfully Rochester took care of booking the flights, finding somewhere in Forks for the both of us to live and also a place to commence not only Edward's training, but my own as well. He explained to me that he had contacts at the passport office that had been able to draw up a new passport for me, declaring me to be 17. He had also managed to procure, through means that I didn't want to contemplate, a fake driver's license also with my new age on it.

The only thing I had to do was pack my meagre belongings, inform the school of my decision to drop out – I couldn't defer to the following year as I wasn't sure how long I would need to be in Forks – and tell my dorm mates and the restaurant of my plans.

Sarah – my boss – was sad to see me go. She and the rest of the staff threw a fantastic leaving party for me and before I left that night, hugged me and told me I was one of the best waitresses she'd had.

In between manic packing and arrangements for the trip, Rochester managed to find some time to begin training me in some of the many skills I would need over the coming weeks. Acting, I was already an expert in, but sword fighting, subterfuge, hand-to-hand combat and the art of witchcraft? Not so much. To my intense relief, Alex (as he had insisted I call him) proved to be a very patient teacher and extremely knowledgeable in the subjects he taught me. According to him, I had shown a remarkable aptitude for witchcraft, which, he said, would prove to be a useful asset.

All too soon, the time arrived when I would leave England and begin my new life in Forks and the closer the time came, the more I nervous I got. How was I supposed to get close enough to Edward in order to complete my destiny? Alex had already explained to me that vampires were notoriously difficult to form relationships with and if Edward felt threatened in any way from my presence, then there would be a very good chance that he would either leave or that he would kill me in order to protect himself, his coven and if we found her, his mate.

Alex told to me cease my worrying and that I would no doubt come up with a plan. But still…if this was my destiny and the Powers wanted me do this, then I had to think up a plan of action, and fast.

And so it was in this frame of mind, I boarded the plane bound for Seattle, America. At least Alex had elected to travel with me, so I didn't feel completely alone. Obviously as we couldn't tell my parents what was really happening, Alex had driven to Heathrow separately, but would sit next to me on the plane.

At last seated and the necessary flight introductions gone through by the stewardess, Alex turned to me and smiled.

"Excited Amy?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. I nodded and looked back out of the window, watching my home fall behind us. I turned back to Alex now feeling melancholy. "I'm going to miss it. England, I mean." He smiled and said that he expected me to. In an effort to concentrate on the immense task in front of me, I asked him if when we arrived in Forks, we would immediately go and find the Cullens and explain who we were. He shook his head.

"No, my dear, we will be quite exhausted from the travelling and won't be in any state to explain ourselves." He answered. "When then? The following day?" I asked, anxious to begin at once.

He looked at me oddly. "That's your first day at school. I'm sure that in the interest of being undercover, missing the first day will not go unnoticed, especially in a town as small as Forks." He reminded me that I would be undercover. He, of course, was right that the new student missing her first day wouldn't go unnoticed. "Besides," He continued. "I'm sure you will have plenty of opportunities to explain who you are." He smiled at me mysteriously. I looked back at him suspiciously. "Are you hiding something from me Alex?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He grinned back at me and then calmly asked me if I was going to use my pillow. I stared at him fiercely for several seconds willing him to give me a proper answer. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity in which neither of us were willing to give an inch, I realised he was not going to answer. I sighed in exasperation and rolled my eyes before handing him the pillow. He shot a cheeky grin in my direction and positioned the pillow behind his head and promptly fell asleep. '_Lucky git!' _I thought, wishing that I could turn off all the worries and fall in to a deep sleep. I stared morosely out of the window, watching the clouds fly by and the thoughts and worries that had been present in my mind for the last month swirled around me, consuming me, until sometime later I managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

A few hours later I woke up and was momentarily disorientated. Where was I? I sat up, trying to blink away sleep. Glancing around I realised I was on a plane. A plane? Huh? Blinking rapidly, I tried to focus and gradually the details of what had taken place a few hours before, came back to me. Right. Leaving England. To come to Forks. To meet a vampire and find his mate. Of course. I flopped back in my seat and glared over at Alex who hadn't yet woken up. Sigh. I looked back to the front and contemplated how far we were from America. Surely we were almost there? I sighed again and was just raising my wrist to check the time on my watch when the intercom system crackled to life overhead.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is the Captain speaking, we are now approaching our final destination in Seattle. Please remain seated until the aircraft comes to a final stop. Please also ensure that you have all of your carry-on luggage and belongings with you and please depart from the aircraft in an orderly fashion. I hope you have enjoyed your flight with British Airways and wish you a pleasant onward journey and we hope to see you fly again with British Airways."

_Thank God!_ I thought. We were finally here. I looked over at Alex again who _still _hadn't woken up. I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Reaching out with one finger, I began to poke Alex awake. "_Psst!_," I hissed _"Alex!_" He didn't stir. "Alex." I called again. "Alex, we're here. We've arrived. Wake _up!_" Alex mumbled in his sleep and rolled over swatting the finger poking him away. Annoyed now, I called louder. "Alex!" I resumed my insistent poking. "Alex!" Poke. "Alex." _Poke. _"ALEX!!!" I poked him harder while yelling down his ear. He sat up abruptly, startled awake, his short blonde hair sticking up in all directions. "Huh? Wha-? Whazz gooin' on?" His voice was cracked and husky with sleep and he looked about him confused.

Stifling a snigger and smirking I said, "We're here. In America, Seattle to be precise." He still looked a bit confused. "On our way to Forks." I clarified. "Oh." His face cleared in understanding. He then looked at me embarrassed. "Erm…sorry about that. I er…have a habit of being a bit of a deep sleeper. And…well…I'm simply not used to being poked awake. You startled me." I smirked at him, watching him squirm as he stammered out his apology. Then taking pity on him, I smiled a proper smile.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Come on." I gestured to the other passengers who were getting ready to get off the plane. "Hadn't we better get off? We don't want to miss our connection to Port Angeles." Alex nodded and bent down to grab the small holdall he had brought with him. I stood up and stretched, glad to be able to finally move my limbs and picked up my handbag. We waited until the elderly couple that had sat opposite us passed us in the aisle, before stepping out and getting off the plane.

Thank-fully we managed to catch our connecting flight to Port Angeles where we were able to catch a taxi ride back up to Forks. As we were speeding down the road into Forks, I looked out of the window, marvelling at the total _greenness _of the scenery. I mean, sure, I was used to greenery living in England, particularly at my family home based deep in the Dorset countryside, but this? I'd never seen so many trees, their leaves a deep green that looked all the more greener in the wet weather. It was absolutely beautiful. I resolved to take a few pictures for my mother as soon as possible and e-mail them to her. I turned back to the front just in time to see a house materialise out of the rain. It was a big house, built with these big old logs that I guessed had been cut from the surrounding forest. There were steps leading up to the front porch, and a wide veranda snaked around the outside. There was a brown front door with a glass panel and two large windows on either side of door. Above the door was another window that had a balcony. I looked around so see if there were any other houses around and I couldn't see any.

"The neighbours are about ten minutes walk in that direction." Alex answered my unasked question, pointing in the direction of the neighbours. I nodded

"We have our own private access road." The place was absolutely stunning. I couldn't wait to explore the inside. Finally we cruised to a stop next to the front steps. Alex leaned forward with a wad of American dollars clutched in his hand, ready to pay the taxi driver. I took out the umbrella I had stashed in my handbag and opened the door, stepping out into the pouring rain, opening the umbrella as I did so. It was so quiet here. The only sounds I could hear were the gentle rumbling of the taxi's engine and the soft thud of rain hitting the floor. I shut the door and stood there for a second with my eyes closed marvelling at the silence.

"Amy!" the shout took me by surprise. I opened my eyes to see Alex standing at the open boot of the car lifting bags out. I ran to help him. Grabbing up my bags I followed him up the front steps and stood shivering whilst he opened the front door. I stepped in out of the rain and dropped my bags in the doorway, shaking excess rain from my umbrella before closing it up and finally turning to see the room I had walked into. It was very bright I realised. Brighter than I thought a log house should have been. The room was long and open-plan. There was a huge stone fireplace on the opposite wall across from me into which was set not a wood-burner or a traditional fire grate, but a huge flat screen TV. There were bookshelves built into the fireplace above the TV and cupboards underneath. In the middle of the room was a light tan coloured L-shaped suede sofa with lots of comfy-looking cushions and a beautiful carved wood coffee table set in front of it. The room was decorated in pale neutral colours that added brightness to the room.

On the opposite side of the long room was the kitchen and I also assumed dining area. A central island stood in the space with pine bar stools set underneath. The counter-tops were blue marble with pale pine-coloured cupboards and white appliances. There was a large polished oak dining table with gorgeous dark chairs. A pale brown table runner ran the length of it and there were large candles set in the middle. There seemed to be a corridor to the right of the breakfast isle and at the end stood a green dresser, holding glassware and other items.

I looked up and above the kitchen there was an iron railing with a balcony. I stood in the centre of the room and just gaped in awe. "Alex?" I asked. "Hmm?" he replied from the kitchen where he was examining the contents of the fridge. "How did you find this place? It's absolutely gorgeous!" I continued looking around awestruck. "Oh, I had a friend who knew somebody, who knew somebody, who had a friend who was in real estate in America and she managed to find this for me." He answered me with his head still stuck in the fridge. "But how did you afford this?" I asked curious now. He pulled his head out of the fridge and straightened up to look at me. "I am a Rochester, Miss Knight. One of the perks of being rich." He said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Oh." I sighed. Of course. I would never get used to Alex's casual use of money even if it meant getting us things like this. I had offered to put some of my own money towards finding a place but Alex wouldn't hear of it. Now when I see this place? I felt guilty again sponging off him. "Alex…just let me put something towards this-" I began before getting cut off by the loud snap of the fridge door shutting. Alex strode toward me and stopped in front of me. I had to crane my neck to look up at him. "Now look." He began. "I said before we came on this mission, that money was not an issue. You don't need to pay for anything. In fact if you give me any money I will burn it in front you. What you are doing is more important than material things and you need to focus on your task. Let me focus on the small things. Alright?" He reached out and took me by the shoulders. "Alright?" he shook me gently. "Alright Alex. But I don't have to like it." I sighed. Alex stepped back a smile on his face. "Good. Now why don't you take your stuff upstairs and pick your room. There's two bathrooms here-pick one and unpack your things. I'll see if I can rustle us up something to eat. Then you need sleep – it's the first day of school tomorrow."

"Right. School." I nodded. "How am I getting there? Are you taking me?" I had wondered about that. "Nope. I bought you a car. You'll be driving there tomorrow, I have to start my new job." Before we had met Alex had been a lawyer, here he'd been offered a job in the District Attorney's office.

"A car? Alex…" I whined. "Amy, you'll like it I promise." He said, hands up in front of him. I narrowed my eyes. "What is it?" I asked taking a step forward. "Alright it was supposed to be a surprise, but I suppose now…" "Alex!" I nearly yelled his name. "Okay, okay relax. It's a Mini Cooper. It's brand new and it's red. Goes pretty fast too since I revamped the engine." A Mini? I'd always wanted a Mini. But I'd never been able to afford it and I'd been stuck with my crappy 1989 grey rusty Audi Coupe, which constantly broke down and nearly always needed a new part.

"Oh my gosh!! A mini? Thank-you so much!! Can I see it?" I was jumping up and down in my excitement. "Tomorrow Amy. Let's just settle in first." Alex replied. I nodded and then ran over to him and threw my arms around him. "Thank-you!" I squealed. I let go of him and picked my stuff up and made my way to the stairs. There were four doors at the top of the stairs. I picked the closest right hand one. I walked in dropping my stuff on the floor. It was a large room with a double bed in the middle against a beautiful jade-green coloured wall with a picture hanging in the middle and wall lights on either side. There was a little side table on which stood a small vase of roses on a lace doily. The bedspread was cream, with an intricate patterned coverlet and large fluffy pillows leaning against a lovely iron leaf bed-head. There was a long window on the opposite wall across from me giving a view into the forest. There were built in wardrobes with a long mirror set into the wall next to the door and at the foot of the bed was another large window giving a spectacular view of the back garden and the forest beyond. The other walls were decorated in a soft cream colour and there was that same pale-coloured pine everywhere.

I picked up stuff from the floor and deposited it on to the bed. I then began the laborious task of unpacking all my things. Finally I came down to my toiletries. Walking out of the room I looked at the door next to mine. I opened it a walked inside the spacious bathroom. I sighed in relief – there was a shower and a bath here. I was more a shower girl but I did like the occasional bath. I deposited my toiletries in the cabinet above the sink and my toothbrush and paste in the holder. Just then I heard Alex's voice calling me for dinner. I finished up in the bathroom, washing my hands as I went before walking downstairs into the kitchen where there was a steaming plate of pasta and tomato sauce waiting for me at the dining table. I joined Alex at the table and we both began to eat in silence. We were almost finished when Alex asked me which room I'd picked. I told him and then asked what we were going to tell people about us. "Tell them you're my sister and after our parents divorce you decided not to live with either of them and wanted to live with me when I said I was moving to America." I mulled that over before nodding and saying that sounded like the best story. We finished our food and I stood up to clear away the plates and clean up the kitchen. By this time I was shattered and ready to go to bed. I murmured goodnight to Alex before heading upstairs. I brushed my teeth quickly and hopped into bed, not forgetting to set my alarm for school in the morning. I lay there for a minute or two, just letting the days' events filter through my brain. Again the panic started in regards to the vampire problem but I pushed it down in favour of more pressing ones. I would be the new girl in school, which would be completely normal and the biggest worries a normal 17 yr old girl would have going to a new school would be whether she'd be popular and well liked. My cover was perfect and I was sure that nothing would go wrong. How wrong I was.


	3. First day in school part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all!!! Sniff!

Chapter 3

The insistent ringing of the alarm woke me the next morning. I rolled over with a groan and blearily opened one eye. 7am. Reaching over to the bedside table I slammed my hand down on the top of the annoying box, effectively silencing the blasted thing. _God._ I _hated_ mornings. I lay there for a second trying to summon the energy to get up. "Amy? You up yet?" Alex's voice yelled up the stairs. "Come on you'll be late for school. Get moving!" I groaned. "Alright. I'm up." I yelled back. _Christ! _Did he have to yell so loud? Groaning I pulled myself up out of my nice warm bed and stumbled my way to the bathroom. I turned on the tap for the shower and undressed whilst waiting for it to warm up.

Once I began to feel more human, and was washed, dressed and made up, I slowly made my way downstairs.

"Do you want pancakes?" Alex asked me. I shook my head and said I'd rather have cereal. In an almost zombie-like state I flopped down at the breakfast bar and rested my head on my hand. "Wow. You're really not a morning person are you?" Alex asked looking at me. He leant against the counter looking remarkably refreshed and well-rested for some-one who had just flown across the Atlantic. Ugh.

"Coffee?" I asked not looking at him and concentrating on getting the spoonful of cornflakes into my mouth. A mug of the steaming liquid was pushed towards me. I took it gratefully, wincing as I sipped at it, burning my tongue. "Thanks." I said. "Are you going to be okay to drive?" he asked. I glared at him. "Okay, I was just asking. No need to bite my head off." I huffed. "I'll be fine. Just let me get the coffee down my throat and I'll be okay." I said taking another sip.

"Okay, well I've got to go. Here are the keys to your car. It's in the garage next to the house. See you later?" Alex pushed the keys towards me. I nodded and continued eating.

"You have my mobile number if you need me?" I nodded again.

"I put the directions to Forks' High School by the key bowl next to the front door. You sure you'll be okay? Because I can stay." Annoyed now I spun round in my seat to face him. "_God! _Would you just go already? You sound like my mother. I'll be fine. Now get going – you'll be late." He nodded and began backing out of the room.

"Right. Of course you'll be fine. But seriously-" I growled, "_Go!" _I pointed to the front door. "Right! Bye!" he said before running out the door. I sighed, as it was quiet once more. Bliss. Peace. Quiet. Lovely.

I finished eating and put my bowl and coffee mug in the sink. I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth. I went into my room and picked up my handbag that I had filled with notepads, pens and pencils, checked I had put my purse in there and picked up the ring-binder folder that had previously held all my Drama degree notes. I looked around the room mentally running through a checklist of things I needed, making sure I had everything. I picked up my mobile phone from the bedside table where it was charging and shoved it into the front pocket of my jeans. I ran downstairs and grabbed my jacket from the coat stand next to the stairs. Picking up my car keys, house keys and map to Forks' High School from by the front door, I exited the house locking up as I went. I made my way to the side of the house to the garage that I hadn't noticed last night. I opened the door and then gaped at the car before me. It was a red Mini Cooper as Alex had promised me, but what he hadn't told me about was the huge Union Jack flag painted on the roof of it. I stared at it for a second before rolling my eyes in exasperation at Alex. Honestly, for a 28 yr old man with a Law degree and several years' worth of experience working for one of London's top solicitors, he acted more like a teenager than I did.

_Way to go, flaunting my Britishness, Alex! _I thought sarcastically. With a sigh I unlocked the door to the driver's side and got in, dumping my stuff on the seat next to me. Thankfully, the steering wheel was on the right-hand side so I wouldn't need to worry about switching hands to change gears or anything. I turned the engine on and plugged in my Ipod, instantly the sound of Metallica came blasting out of the speakers. I turned the noise down to a bearable level and examined the map Alex had left me for a minute before backing out the garage and down the drive, executing a perfect three-point turn and speeding down our private access road. I drove quickly but carefully, mindful of the wet and slippery roads, music blaring out. In what seemed to be no time I was pulling into the parking lot of Forks' High School.

It was a smallish looking school, quite unlike any school I had ever seen in England. Where were the grey, the chain-link fences and all the other hallmarks of the institution? I bit my lip as I circled the parking lot looking for spaces. Finally seeing one opposite a Toyota, I pulled into the space. Thank-fully I had arrived in plenty of time. I stayed in the car for a few minutes watching the students milling around and checking my appearance in my compact mirror before collecting my things and opening the car door. I stepped out into the light drizzle that had started to fall, shutting and locking the car. I glanced around hoping for a sign showing where the reception was. Finally spotting a small sign bearing the word RECEPTION and an arrow pointing in the direction of the small office, hanging above a bush, I began to make my way to the office, my heels clicking on the floor.

It was a small office, with a high counter and two desks behind it, holding a phone, computer and filing trays. When I entered the room, the woman behind the counter looked up. She was a tall woman, with short brown hair and kindly features.

"Isabella Swan?" she asked. I looked back at her, confused. "I'm sorry, but I think you must have confused me with someone else. I'm Amy Knight. I'm supposed to start today?" I said. The woman blinked in surprise at hearing my accent. "Of course. You're the new student from England?" I nodded. "Right. Well. I have a map of the school for you and your timetable." She handed two pieces of paper to me and proceeded to show me the way to my first class – French. She wished me luck. I thanked her and exited the office, stepping out into the drizzle.

I stood there for a minute or two, debating whether to go back to the car or to just go straight to class. I looked down at the timetable the receptionist had given me and noticed that I had been allocated a locker. In that instant I made my decision – I would go and find my locker before class.

As I walked down the locker-lined hallway of Forks High School, I noticed that many of the student body seemed to find me extremely interesting. They just couldn't stop staring. To be honest it was starting to get a little creepy. I supposed then that I must be big news – the Brit in small town Forks. I sighed in irritation and glared at the blond girl who was blocking the way to my locker.

"Hi, I'm Jessica!" she said perkily, flashing a set of pearly whites. "You must be Amy Knight. You're from England, right?" I nodded and gestured behind her to my locker, hoping that she would get the hint. No such luck. "Wow that must be so cool. Where in England?" "Um…Dorset…but I lived with my brother in London for a while." The girl grinned at me and proceeded to prattle on about how she would love to visit London. Seeing that I would be stuck there for a while I leaned against a nearby locker and nodded, uh-huhed and gasped in the right places. When she finally came to the end of her long-winded monologue, she asked me what my next class was. With another sigh I answered her. "Oh that's so cool! You're in my class! Oh my God, you totally have to sit by me!" I blinked in surprise. _Great, now I'm going to be stuck next to Miss Totally Talks a lot! _I thought in annoyance. It was one thing to be stuck here in Forks on this mission for the PTB but another to have to endure this annoying girl who just would not shut up. I smiled grimly and finally managed to get to my locker. I unlocked it and shoved a couple of books in there before turning around and following Miss TTAL (as I had affectionately dubbed her) to French.

_Thank-god!_ I thought as the bell rang signalling lunch. I had successfully endured not only French but also double Maths and English, whilst being bombarded with questions about myself from my fellow students and was grateful to finally get some food and maybe some alone time to think about my mission. My new BFF (I say that sarcastically) had decided that I needed to meet all of her friends and was waiting for me as I left the classroom, a dark-haired girl with a rather pale complexion standing awkwardly next to her. Jessica introduced her to me as Bella Swan. As I looked at her, I recalled the receptionist mistaking me for the girl before me. Apparently, she was the daughter of the local police chief and had just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. "Oh," I said. "Is it your first day here as well?" she looked back at me confused. "Yeah," she said, "How'd you guess?" I smiled warmly at her, somehow sensing that she was shy. "Well, when I registered at the office, the receptionist mistook me for you. Plus the half of the student body that aren't talking about me, are talking about you." I said jokingly. She looked about her uncomfortably, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I guess I'm not used to all this attention." She said shyly. I smiled at her again. "Well then, as we are both in the same situation here, what do you say to us looking out for each other?" She smiled tentatively at me and nodded. Jessica led the way to the cafeteria and we both grabbed some food – a cheese and lettuce sandwich and an apple for me. Seeing the rest of her friends, Jessica steered us to a table that housed two boys – one dark-haired and the other a good-looking blonde and another girl. As we sat down Jessica introduced us. The dark-haired boy was called Eric and the blonde was Mike, the girl was introduced as Angela.

We sat down and I picked up my sandwich and began to eat, barely paying attention to the conversation around me. Biting into my apple, I was just thinking that I should try and check in with Alex, when I heard someone mention the Cullens. My head snapped up at that, and I looked round at Jessica, now paying attention. She was speaking to Bella Swan who was staring across the room at a group of people. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left is Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr Cullen and his wife." With a gasp of shock, I looked over at the Cullens. The one Jessica had indicated, as Edward was tall and lean with a shock of bronze messy hair and pale skin with shadows under his eyes, almost as if he was sleep-deprived. He was picked a bagel apart with long fingers. There was another taller, more muscular boy seated next to him who I assumed to be Emmett. Next to Emmett was a beautiful blonde girl who must have been Rosalie Hale. Next to Rosalie and just rising from her seat was a small dark-haired girl, her hair cropped short and pointing in every direction. As I watched she stood gracefully and picked up her tray, containing an unopened can of soda and an unbitten apple and walked with a dancer's step and threw her food in a nearby rubbish bin and left the cafeteria. This was Alice. In the chair that stood next to Alice, sat the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen. He straddled the chair, resting his arms on the back of the seat, messy blonde hair falling gracefully into his eyes. His body tensed up as Alice left, as though ready to spring from the chair. A quick shake of Edward's head and the boy relaxed. This beautiful boy could only be Jasper Hale.

Bella spoke quietly then. "They are…very nice-looking" _Understatement!_ I thought then. I continued staring at them in wide-eyed shock, my thoughts swirling around me in chaos. _They're __**here**__?! Oh my god! Alex never said they'd be __**here**__! So this is why he wanted me to enrol here. Vampires!!! In school!! I swear to god, when I get hold of Alex, I'm going to KILL him!! What if something happens and one of them loses control?! What the HELL was Alex thinking when he told me to enrol in this school?! _

Whilst my inner battle was raging and by this point I was beginning to get pissed off at Alex, the others had started discussing the Cullens in detail.

"They're all adopted. Apparently Mrs Cullen couldn't have kids so they adopted them." Jessica leaned forward with a wicked grin and said conspiratorially "And get this – they're all _together._ Like _together _together."

Angela spoke up then. "Come on, Jess it's not like they're related." Jessica looked annoyed the other girl. "So? It's still weird. I mean they _live_ together." After that I blocked the rest of the conversation, still immersed in my thoughts. Finally after a few minutes of deciding whether to focus on my fear or my anger at Alex, I settled for the latter. Fishing my mobile from my pocket and apologising to the rest of the table, I arose and hurried out of the cafeteria, intent on finding an empty classroom in which to call Alex and give him a verbal lashing. Finally finding an appropriate one, I pulled open the door and slipped inside, dialling Alex's number as I went. As I listened to each ring I felt my anger mounting. After an age Alex answered.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALEXANDER ROCHESTER!!" I screeched before he could get a word in.

"Did you know?" I yelled into the phone.

"Hello, Amy, lovely to hear your voice, what can I do for you?" Alex said placidly into the phone ignoring my tirade.

"Don't fucking play games with me Alex! Did you know that they were in school?"

"Who?" Alex asked, politely confused.

I groaned in frustration "The CULLENS Alex! Remember them?" "Yes of course I remember them. Now what are you on about?"

"The Cullens are at school Alex. Now so help me God, Alex, if you knew about this I swear I am going to take a knife, cut you open and feed you to the Cullens!!" I threatened.

Alex coughed into the phone then said guiltily "I know nothing about this." Beyond words and absolutely furious with him I let out a howl of rage. Then gritting my teeth, I growled out menacingly "If they decide to eat me and the rest of the population of Forks, my ghost will haunt you for the rest of your natural life and quite possibly into your afterlife!"

"Amy, Amy calm down." Alex said soothingly. "No I will not 'calm down'." I yelled. "You should have fucking told me. I thought we were fucking partners in this stupid fucking idiotic venture of yours!!! If they kill me Alex this will be ALL YOUR FAULT!!" "Amy, they're not going to kill you, just calm down and let me explain-" "EXPLAIN?!! EXPLAIN WHAT ALEX?" I roared. Alex said nothing for a while. Then he said "Look, I can't speak to you like this when you're being unreasonable." "Unreasonable? Unreasonable?" I spluttered. "I think I've got good cause to be unreasonable you idiot!"

"I'll talk to you later." Alex said. "Don't you dare hang up on me Alexander Rochester! I've got a good mind to kick your-" But what I had a good mind to kick Alex never found out. I had just received a tap on the shoulder. I turned around expecting to see a teacher but I got a far more terrifying sight. All five Cullens were stood around me wearing stern and severe expressions, Edward withdrawing his hand from my shoulder. I gulped audibly and whispered fearfully into the phone. "Bye Alex." As I closed the call I heard Alex shouting my name. I looked back up at the Cullens. "Hi." I said weakly, stepping back. They moved forward…


	4. First day in school part 2

Disclaimer: It's mine!! At last!! HAHA! *cackles insanely around the computer but sees disapproving lawyers approaching* Alright! No need to send lawyers after me! I don't own it, okay? I am just playing in Stephanie's sandbox using her characters! Satisfied? Can I get on with the fic now? *looks at the disappearing backs of lawyers, their shoulders slumped in disappointment* Thank-you!

Chapter 4

Staring at them fearfully, I quickly searched my brain for a protection spell that Alex had taught me before I left England and had only just mastered. It wasn't particularly powerful but would offer me a small amount of protection. _Not that that matters, _I thought _it just makes me feel better! _Finally remembering the words to the spell I quickly muttered them under my breath, placing my hands before me, palms up.

A thin wall of energy burst from between my outstretched hands and encased me in a shimmering ball of light, through which I could see the shocked expressions of the Cullen's.

I could see the bronze haired one – Edward – mutter something to the blonde girl standing behind him. He then nodded in reply to something she said. The big one (Emmett?) reached his hand out to touch the blue shimmering light. It rippled where his hand touched but his hand could not penetrate it. He frowned then and tried pushing against it to no avail.

"You can't get through," I said shakily. "It's spelled against it. Only I can break it."

"You're a witch?" The gorgeous blonde boy I had noticed before spoke then. He tilted his head and looked at me unblinkingly through stunning golden eyes.

I laughed but it came out sounding like a strangled choke. "More like a minor spell caster, really." He nodded then and took a step forward. I shuffled back, and accidentally hit a desk. The sphere encasing me flickered for an instant as my concentration faltered. Then as I regained my balance it sparked back into existence. I looked up and found the blonde vampire pressed against the barrier, dark golden eyes boring into mine. I whimpered in fear at the look in his eyes. "Please." I begged. "Don't hurt me." He smiled grimly at me, looking like some kind of twisted angel.

"Jasper!" The one who I assumed to be Edward said warningly. The small dark-haired pixie girl came dancing forward and grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him back. I sighed in relief.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Emmett spoke then. Glancing fearfully at Jasper, I mentally strengthened my spell. Then I spoke to them.

"My name is Amy Knight. I know who you are. _What _you are. I'm here to help you." I frowned then. "Although admittedly I don't quite know how yet. Bloody PTB." I glared up at the sky irritably. I looked back at the vampire family and noticed they all seemed to be wearing looks of confusion and suspicion. Apart from Jasper who was studying me with an unreadable expression in his eyes. I sighed then. "Look I mean you no harm. If you promise not to attack and/or kill me, then I'll release the protection spell and explain all this properly."

The others looked at Edward and he nodded and they all relaxed. Aware of their eyes on me, I checked that they had all relaxed (even Jasper) before I closed my eyes and recited the counter spell under my breath and moving my hands down to rest by my sides. The protection spell shimmered for a moment before dissipating completely. I opened my eyes and let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

They were all still in the same positions as before. Sighing again I slowly made my way to a desk and sat down heavily. I ran my hand through my hair whilst wondering what to say to them. Finally I looked up at them and began speaking.

"I was a student in London studying for a degree in acting when one night I received a very strange visit from a man claiming to be a messenger for the PTB." I stopped seeing their confused looks again. "The Powers That Be." I elaborated "Anyway, he said I had a destiny to help and protect a vampire by the name of Edward Cullen and find his mate and get them together and also to train him as a warrior for the Powers. Of course, I thought he was completely nuts at first but I was intrigued with his idea of coming to Forks and going undercover as a student in order to help him. So, of course I stupidly agreed to his hair-brained scheme and travelled here in order to get to know you, whilst learning witchcraft and all kinds of things that would supposedly aid me in my mission for the PTB. So now you know." I sighed and looked away from them, down to the desk. I noticed someone had doodled "CS 4 RP 4EVA" in blue biro on it. I stared down at the doodle, not wanting to look at the Cullens and register their reactions to my wild and fantastical tale. After a minute of trying to avoid facing them I looked back up.

Edward was looking at me with an unreadable expression in his topaz eyes. The others were all wearing looks of shock and incredulity. Edward and I continued to watch each other. "I understand if you want me to leave." I said, our eyes still connected by that invisible thread. "But consider what I've told you. I swear I wouldn't harm you or your family. I just want to help. I have to help." He gave me a searching look. I don't know what he saw there, but he dropped his gaze. Alice spoke up then. "You mentioned the Powers That Be. Who exactly are they?" she asked, her sweet musical voice sounding exactly like wind chimes. I laughed. "No-one **knows**_._" I said with grim smile on my face.

"Do you believe in God?" I asked, glancing from one member of the family to the other. Seeing them exchange glances with each other at the strange question, I explained why I asked it.

"They're not God, but something close to it. Mostly they watch over the supernatural. Maintaining balance between the forces of Good and Evil. Occasionally they lend a hand to the forces of Good providing them with weapons and warriors. Champions and slayers if you will."

"And they're the ones who sent you?" Rosalie asked, a hint of derision in her voice. I smiled at her. "Yes. I'm still trying to figure out why." I joked. "Look…I know I'm probably the last person you lot would have picked to do this…job." I began awkwardly, stumbling over the last word. "But the Powers wanted me to do this for you and them. Who am I to dispute what some Higher Being wants?" I asked shrugging my shoulders and smiling ruefully.

"I promise I'll do the best I can and protect you and your family for as long as I can. I'll keep your secrets. And so will my brother." I addressed my words to Edward, hoping he'd listen to me. He nodded and then said. "We'll need to discuss this with Carlisle and Esme, of course." I frowned, confused as to who he meant. Was there another set of siblings I didn't know about? "My father and mother." He explained. Ah. Right. Vampire parents. _Okay, weird. _"Of course." I acquiesced. "Take as much time as you need." Edward thanked me quietly. I smiled tentatively at him. I opened my mouth to speak again but was cut off by the sound of the bell. I jumped visibly. I had completely forgotten that we were in the middle of a classroom in a school. I slid off the desk, picking my bag up of the floor. I stood there nervously for a second playing with the ring on my finger on my right hand. "Well, I had better go. It was nice meeting you all." I walked to the door and opened it. I turned back to look at them again before going through the door. Alice smiled at me eagerly, Emmett waved a large hand a grin on his face, Rosalie didn't smile but looked at me with dislike in her eyes, Edward gave a short nod in my direction and Jasper stared at me, a look I couldn't quite decipher in his golden eyes. I shivered once remembering my fear of him earlier and left quickly, shutting the door behind me.


	5. First day in school part 3: Biology

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own it? *looks down at ripped, torn and dirty clothes* That's right! I don't! Alright? Can I get on with the story now? Good. ;) lol.

Chapter 5

I leaned against the door for a second and closed my eyes in relief. _Well that was interesting, _I thought. _At least they didn't kill me. _I sighed and opened my eyes. Students were still milling around on their way to class. _Which is where I should be right now! _I realised._ Shit! _Swearing slightly under my breath, I hastily dug my timetable and map out of my bag and quickly scanned it. Biology II with Mr Banner. I quickly glanced at the map and worked out a route to the classroom. Shoving both map and timetable into my bag, I raced to class. I made it just in time to catch Bella and Angela walking in before me. Yelling at them to wait for me, I skidded to a stop behind them and tried to slow my racing heart and catch my breath. When I felt slightly recovered I walked in after them. Mr Banner was standing behind the teacher's desk and eyeing me disapprovingly. I sighed. I had a feeling Mr Banner and I were not going to get along at all.

I glanced around the classroom noting the black-topped lab desks. Nearly every desk was full. There were two spaces left - one next to Mike Newton and the other by Edward Cullen. Wait. _Edward Cullen? _I thought. _But how did he get here so fast? He left after me. How could he get here so-_ I stopped my thought as I realised belatedly- _Right. Vampire speed. That's going to get annoying. _I groaned under my breath at my stupidity.

I walked behind Bella as we walked up the middle aisle to Mr Banner's desk to get our stupid attendance slips signed. Suddenly before I registered what was happening, Bella tripped over a book that someone had left lying in the walkway. In the split second that she tripped I happened to glance over at Edward Cullen. The expression on his face terrified me for a second before I realised he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Bella with revulsion and hate and anger in his eyes. He looked just like his brother Jasper had earlier. Like a true vampire. And it scared me. I looked closer at his golden eyes and gasped in shock. They were no longer golden. They were jet black. He was thirsty. I debated for a second about whether to throw a protection spell around Bella and myself but discarded it as being too risky to blow my cover.

In the seconds that had passed whilst I decided what to do, Bella had straightened herself and was walking to Mr Banner's desk. I glanced back at Edward cautiously as I passed. He caught my eye and seemed to come back to himself. I raised an eyebrow in a silent question as to what was going on with him. He shook his head so quickly I might have missed it had I not been watching him. I turned my attention back to Mr Banner and got the stupid slip signed. Before I could argue with him, he told Bella to take a seat by Edward and me to sit by Mike. Seeing that there was no way I would win in an argument with him, I went to my seat and sat down. Mike immediately tried to make conversation with me but I was barely paying attention to Mr Banner's lecture, let alone him. I spent the remainder of the lecture keeping my eyes on Bella and Edward. I was poised for the slightest instance of danger from him and kept the words of the protection spell to the forefront of my mind ready to throw around Bella at any moment.

It was in the middle of my anxiety attack that the bell rang, shocking me out of my fear. Edward was up and out of his chair in one fluid movement before I'd even registered the shrill peals of the damned bell. I looked over at Bella hoping that she hadn't noticed his weird behaviour. She caught my eye with a bewildered look on her face, trying to understand what his problem was. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to look innocent, hoping that my fear and worry weren't showing in my eyes. She walked over to the table where Mike and I were trying to pack our things into our respective bags.

"So Bella. Did you stab Cullen with a pencil or something? I've never seen him act like that." Mike said grinning at Bella. I rolled my eyes. It seemed Bella had an admirer.

"Uh, no. Was that the boy I sat next to?" she asked, oblivious to Mike's obvious attraction to her. "Yeah. He looked like he was in pain. Are you sure didn't hurt him? Not even a little bit?" Mike looked hopeful. "I don't know. I never spoke to him." Bella replied. Mike shrugged and held the Biology lab door open for us. "He's a pretty weird guy. I mean if I was lucky enough to sit by you I would have talked to you." He winked. Bella looked away uncomfortably. I decided to rescue her then. "I would have been better if we could have sat together, Bella. That way you wouldn't have to deal with annoying _boys._" I mock glared at Mike and he backed off, his hands raised submissively in front of him, laughing. Before he and Bella disappeared off to Gym I pulled Bella aside for a moment.

"Are you okay?" I asked her quietly.

"I'm not sure, Amy. I don't think he likes me." She answered biting her lip nervously.

"Why do you think that?" I asked her.

"He just looked at me with complete loathing. I don't understand what I did to offend him." She looked hurt and confused. I sighed, wondering what an earth I was going to tell her, when even I didn't have a clue what was going on.

"I'm sure it wasn't anything you did." I tried to comfort her. "_Boys._" I rolled my eyes as I said the word. "Who knows why they do anything they do?" I joked, nudging her shoulder. She cracked a smile. I grinned.

"Besides, if he does anything to hurt you, I'll just have to duff him up a bit!" _Not that I could, him being a vampire that's a hundred times stronger than me! _I thought bitterly. She laughed fully then.

"Thanks Amy." She said looking at me smiling shyly. "No probs. Hey, you still need to hand your slip in after school, right?" She nodded. "Me too. Shall we meet by the office and do it together?" I asked her. She said okay and I left her to go to Gym with Mike.

I stared after her, deep in thought before I remembered that I still had my Geography class to get to. I morosely trudged my way to class, dragging my feet to the class. I hated Geography. At last reaching the correct classroom, I slipped inside and found a still empty seat next to the window, which I proceeded to stare out of throughout the long and intensely boring lecture. Finally it came to a close and then I was free for the rest of the day.

I made my way to the front office to wait for Bella. I stood outside the door and put the earphones to my Ipod in my ears, turning on the Sex Pistols and closing my eyes, leaning my head back to rest on the wall behind me. I was halfway through "Pretty Vacant" before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to find Bella standing before me, an amused smile on her face. "Hey." I said shooting a smile back at her. I pulled my earphones out and turned off the music. "You ready?" I asked her. She nodded. "Cool." I said and pushed off from the wall, opened the door and motioned to her to go first. She did but stopped immediately making me almost crash into her. I look around to see why she stopped and the answer became obvious. Edward Cullen was in the room arguing with the receptionist in a low voice. It seemed he was trying to move Biology lectures. He hadn't realised we had entered yet. There came a slight gust of wind from the still open door, making the papers on the desk rustle and Bella's hair whip around her shoulders. Edward stiffened and looked at us, the same glare fixed on his face as he looked at Bella. I frowned trying to work out what caused it. He turned back to the receptionist and continued in the same low voice as before. "Never mind. I can see it's impossible. Thank-you for your help." He pushed away from the desk, passing us by inches, the same cold glare on his face as he passed Bella.

Suddenly as if hit by a bolt of lightning, it made sense to me. It was her scent. Her scent that made him thirsty and caused such a violent reaction from him. I stood there for a second, letting my revelation absorb into my brain. But what was it about her scent that caused this reaction? I sighed – I was clearly out of my depth on this one and it became obvious I would need to call Alex to let him know the Cullen's hadn't killed me and also about this new development. It took a second for me to realise Bella had been calling my name.

"Huh? What?" I asked coming out of my daze. She told me that I could hand in my slip now. "Right, sorry." I stepped forward and handed the slip to the receptionist. When she dismissed me, Bella and I stepped out into the rain to walk to our respective cars. When I reached my car, I turned to Bella and pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of my bag and wrote my phone number down. I handed it to her saying "If you need to talk anytime, call me." She took the paper and thanked me before walking to her car, a decrepit old red Chevrolet truck. I watched as she got in and started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. I unlocked the door of the Mini and got in, turning the engine and heat on before plugging in my Ipod, the sound of Queen filling the small space.

I pulled out of the parking lot and drove carefully again back to the house. I finally reached the house and parked in the garage again. It had started to rain much more heavily again and I raced to the front door, fumbling in my haste to unlock it. Finally the key turned and I slipped inside out of the rain.

I dumped my keys in the bowl by the front door and shrugged out of my jacket, hanging it on the coat stand. I checked the time on the clock on the wall. 4.30pm. Alex would be home soon. I decided against calling him and resolved to send a quick text to say I was home and alive.

I was in the middle of making a cup of tea when my phone vibrated on the table announcing a new message. Alex. He said he was glad that I was alive and that he would be home within the next hour and a half. An hour and a half? Crap. I rummaged through the cupboards and fridge for a couple of minutes before I found the makings for a chicken stir-fry for dinner that night. After placing the ingredients on the tabletop ready for when I needed them, I pulled out my homework and sat down at the breakfast bar and began. It was sometime later and I had finished most of what I had been given and was halfway through a set of Maths problems when I looked up at the clock. With a jolt of shock I realised Alex would be home soon and packed away my books vowing to finish the rest after dinner. Quickly washing my hands I began cooking dinner and setting the table. I was just adding the noodles when Alex walked in the door.

"Hi." I said looking up from the pan. "How was your first day?" Alex hung his coat up and said, "Bugger my day, Amy. How was yours?" I laughed. Typical Alex. "Good. But I'll tell you more in a sec, it's nearly time to dish up." Alex grinned and then said "Cool, smells great. What are we having?" I pulled down a couple of plates and began dishing up the food. "Chicken stir-fry." I answered. Alex walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine. "Do you want some?" he asked. I nodded eagerly. Probably not a good a idea to drink on a school day but I ignored that little voice in the back of my head as Alex reached over my head to grab down two glasses. He opened the wine with ease and poured a generous measure for each of us. I took the plates down to the table, Alex bringing up the rear with the wine. We sat down and clinked glasses and began to eat. It was a few minutes before Alex asked me again about my day. I began telling about how I found out that Cullen's were at school and what happened in my meeting with them. Alex was impressed with how well my protection spell worked and that it had managed to repel a vampire. He commented that we might be able to move onto harder spells now that I had completely mastered that one.

When I came to the part about the Biology lecture and Edward's weird reaction to Bella, he was as confused as I had been. "It was totally weird, Alex. It was like he was going to hurt her right there in the classroom." I said as I took a sip of wine. "What did you do then?" he asked sitting forward and spearing a piece of chicken with his fork. "Well I couldn't do anything other then be ready to throw a protection spell around her in case anything happened. I was so tense through that whole lesson." Alex frowned and then said, "Maybe we need to run through some repelling spells then, just so you're prepared for any eventuality. Maybe a knock-back spell as well. I do know of a binding spell but it's pretty advanced magic, nearly High-witch level." His face creased in worry but it cleared quickly and he smiled. "But I don't think you'll have any problems with it. You're pretty good already." I blushed in pleasure before launching into my little revelation.

"Then when we went to drop our slips off at the office, he acted completely weird again. I think it might be to do with her scent, Alex." Alex laid down his fork and looked thoughtfully at his wine for a second, before answering. "Her scent?" he asked. "Yeah," I said. "I noticed he only got weird after this wind blew into the room. It blew straight over us to him and I think he caught the scent off that. I mean that's weird right?" Alex continued to stare at his wine. "Weird." I looked up at him then. "Do you know what it means?" I asked him. He sighed and did not answer for a second, collecting his thoughts. Then he sat back and looked me in the eyes.

"For some vampires a particular human's scent is that much more potent to them. Their blood calls to them and for a vampire like Edward that call would have been too difficult to resist. The thirst would have been too great and they would have snapped and just killed the human. It's amazing that he resisted at all really, and took steps to resist, even going so far as to switch classes. I am not too sure how effective that would have been." He smiled then, before continuing. "It has been well documented that this call to their blood has led to some vampires finding their true mates. The Italian vampires call it **_La Tua Cantante _**– blood singer.We may have found the answer to our prayers in an innocent human girl." I looked at him wide-eyed.

"You mean _Bella Swan _is Edward's mate?" I asked incredulously. He nodded. "Yes, I am afraid so." I blinked in shock before taking a sip of wine. I sat back holding the glass in my hand and smiled happily. "Well then. It seems my job just got a tad easier." Alex smiled. "So it seems. But it may not be as easy as you think." I frowned at him. "Alex, you're ruining my happy mood." I complained. "Explain." I demanded, taking another sip of wine. He only said one word. "Edward." My face fell as I contemplated that. Of course it would be difficult to convince him of what I had found out. I remembered Alex's words from before we had left England.

" '_Vampires are notoriously difficult to form relationships with and you will find it doubly hard when we have found his mate. He may not respond well when we find her. You will have to try your hardest to convince him of his love and the rightness and importance of their relationship_.' "

It was all I could think of later that night as I lay in bed and tossed and turned in worry before thinking that I would just have to take the bull by the horns and speak to the Cullen family and Edward at the first chance I got the next day and finally falling asleep. My worrying and sleepless night, about what to tell Edward, turned out to be all for nothing when I got to school the next day.

He wasn't there.


	6. Conversations with a Vampire

Disclaimer: Angelflowers sneaks into Stephanie Meyer's Office and crosses to the locked cabinet marked 'Top Secret'. She takes out a professional lock pick and proceeds to pick the lock. She quietly opens the drawer, wincing as the drawers wheels squeak loudly. She stops and listens for any sounds of movement. There are none. She looks back into the cabinet drawer and finds to her delight a file marked 'Copyright: Twilight'. She squeals in excited fangirliness and reaches in to pick up the file. Before she can touch the sacred file a loud, high pitched wailing splits the still and silent night. Gasping in shock and surprise she withdraws her hand and slams the drawer shut. She quickly skedaddles out the window and is running down the drive to the parked getaway car. She gets and puts it in drive and peals out of there, the tyres squealing in protest. She makes it to the freeway where she can finally slow down. She sighs dejectedly and runs a hand through her her hair. "Dammit!" she says. "I STILL don't own it!"

Disclaimer 2: In case you didn't realise it from the above - I don't own Twilight or anything affiliated with Twilight or Stephanie Meyer. GRRR!

Chapter 6

It was week before Edward returned. A week, in which I began to feel as if my mission was completely pointless, if the vampire I was supposed to be finding a mate for, had gone AWOL. The rest of his family had remained silent in regards to my increasingly frantic questioning of his whereabouts, which began to rather resemble the Spanish Inquisition than casual queries. It was frustrating to say the least when they refused to give me answers, regarding me instead with open hostility and suspicion. Only little Alice was sympathetic to me and tried to reassure me that he was fine and would return soon.

Bella, on the other hand was even more anxious to see him than I. For what reason I couldn't imagine, as the last time they had met, he had not been at all welcoming towards her. She would glance at the table in the cafeteria where the Cullen's sat, her eyes sweeping over Edward's neglected seat and quickly divert her eyes shyly if they happened to make contact with one of the Cullen's. She would become nervous and apprehensive before our Biology classes and was withdrawn, only speaking when spoken to. To be honest all this teenage angst, melodrama and my own personal worries were driving me nuts!

It had got to the point that if he hadn't returned to Forks by the end of the week, I would try to persuade Alex to let me try to track him down via a locater spell. I drove home from school that Friday afternoon with a heavy heart and pulled into the drive. Just as I was about to turn into the garage, I saw someone leaning on the wall beside the garage door. I cut the engine and squinted through the windscreen, trying to work out who it was. As I looked, the person pushed off from the wall and came towards me in the rain. He came closer and I realised with a jolt of shock that it was Edward Cullen! His unmistakable bronze hair was wet with rainwater and he was wearing a grey jacket that dripped water. I stared at him for a second before getting out of the car and running over to him, not caring that I was getting wet. I stood as close to him as I dared and looked up into his face, running my eyes over every detail. I noted his eyes were a beautiful golden colour, but they were tinged with black. _Perhaps he was thirsty_? I wondered, taking a cautious step back.

"So. You're back." I noted wryly, squinting up at him. Edward nodded and then said, "Could we talk?" I regarded him for a second before nodding my head and leading the way to the house. I unlocked the door, my hand shaking slightly as I realised I had allowed myself to be left in a situation where I was alone with a vampire. And not just any vampire – one who I wasn't _completely_ sure had his thirst under control. I sighed then and shook my head dejectedly, wondering how on earth I managed to put myself into these situations. I stood aside and allowed him to enter the room before me. He stepped into the room, glancing around and then turned to face me as I shut the door.

He stood there for a moment or two just looking at me, not saying a word. I began to fidget after a while, nervous under his scrutiny. Finally after what seemed an age he began to speak.

"I gather after your interrogations of my family, regarding my whereabouts this past week, that you wished to speak with me?" I bit my lip and nodded sheepishly. He sighed and then proceeded to sit himself down in a fluid, graceful movement onto the tan sofa. I followed suit in a slight daze. He looked at me expectantly. I looked back. After a few seconds of me gazing at him like an idiot, and Edward still looking at me, I realised he was waiting for me to speak. Feeling like a prize idiot, I blushed and dipped my head so my hair covered my eyes. When I had sufficiently composed myself, I looked up and began speaking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for my questions to your family to sound as though they were interrogations." I apologised. "But as I'm sure you can understand, when you left I became rather anxious. Considering what I had learned about you that day in Biology and again later in the office, I had wondered if you had gone to seek peace." He looked at me unblinkingly. "Peace from what?" he asked. I sighed and ran a nervous hand through my hair. _Should I tell him of what we suspect regarding Bella? _I wondered silently to myself. He frowned slightly and then said, "What suspicions regarding Bella Swan?" I blinked in surprise. I hadn't realised I had spoken aloud. He shook his head. "You didn't." he said. What? I furrowed my brow, and looked at him confusedly. "I can read your mind." He said simply, as though commenting on the weather. I opened my mouth in surprise. "Oh." I said lamely whilst simultaneously freaking out in my head.

_He can read minds?! Oh my God! He knows what I'm thinking! How does he know what I'm thinking? He knows everything! How am I going to keep stuff from him when he can read my mind?_ I thought frantically, my mind swirling chaotically. _What the hell is going on here? _I leapt to my feet and began pacing, thinking all the while. Edward sat quietly on sofa, allowing me to freak out in peace. Suddenly whirling on him, I stared at him forcefully. _Can you hear me? _I asked silently. He nodded his head. I gasped, my hand covering my mouth. I stared at him wide-eyed. _So it's true then? _"Yes." He answered me aloud this time. _My God! _I thought incredulously. _Incredible. Can I hear your thoughts? _He shook his head. "No. I only have the ability to hear, not to project." I frowned then, remembering something Alex had told me, about a telepathy spell, which allowed the caster to both hear and project thoughts onto certain people. I looked sharply at Edward wondering whether it would work on vampires. "You can certainly try." Edward told me. _No. _I thought. _I couldn't. According to Alex, it's very advanced magic, only very experienced spell casters are able to do it. _I sighed. _But it would be wonderful if I could. _ "I'm not good enough yet." I said aloud. Edward smiled at me gently. "But you will be, if your protection spell was any indication of your powers." He assured me. _You're just saying that. _He chuckled. "No I'm not. We were all surprised by the strength of your spell. Especially me. You were able to maintain it mentally, whilst completely and utterly terrified of us." _I wasn't terrified! _I thought indignantly. "Yes you were. Anyway, it showed to me that you were mentally, as well as physically strong." I scoffed at that. "Physically strong? You must be joking. Look at me." I held my arms out and twirled around so that he could see all of me.

As I mentioned before, I was small and slight for my age of 20. I was not strong at all and was slim, but not unhealthily or unnaturally so. My grandmother used to often remark that if I turned sideways I would disappear. Edward smirked at the thoughts running through my mind. I glared at him. _Oh, do shut up! _I thought huffily at him. He covered a smirk with his hand in an entirely human gesture and then said, "I merely meant that you were strong enough to endure the mental, as well as physical strain the spell was producing upon your body." _Oh. _I felt guilty then for snapping at him and opened my mouth to apologise. He shook his head, a slight smile on his face and said "Forgiven." I closed my mouth all the while thinking, _that's going to get annoying,_ realising then that this thought would be a constant refrain during my relationship with Edward. Of course, as my thoughts turned to my relationship with Edward, so they turned back to Bella and the situation there. "Ah, yes. Bella. What were you trying to tell me before?" Edward asked. I sighed and sat back down, running a nervous hand through my hair. "Well, I realised after we saw you in the office that her scent affects you. Of course I didn't know why it did at the time and so it wasn't until I returned here and spoke with Alex-" "Your brother?" he interrupted. I bit my lip and looked down at my hands resting in my lap. I was twirling the ring on my finger around and around the finger. _Not my brother. _I thought. _He was the one who came to me in London. _Edward inhaled sharply. "Say no more. It was a story you told to the people of Forks to blend in." I looked up then, confusion in my eyes. "Yes. How did you know?" He pointed to himself in explanation. I looked confusedly at him for a second or two before realisation hit me. "You've told the same story?" _Of course! _Now the story about the doctor and his wife and their adopted children, Jessica had told me the week before made more sense. It wasn't a family that had moved to Forks and integrated themselves into human society, it was a _coven._ It was just a cover up story, similar to that of Alex's, and mine, that we had invented in order for me to enrol at the High School undercover. I was amazed that I hadn't reached this conclusion sooner. Of course I had known there was coven of vampires in Forks and Alex had told me that they considered themselves a family, but I hadn't imagined that they would use that as a cover story and would intermingle so freely with humans. The thought simply hadn't crossed my mind before. I marvelled at how long it had taken me to realise such a simple fact.

"Humans never really look too far beyond the obvious. Modern movies, TV shows and novels, have really allowed the public to become so absorbed by the myth of my kind, that they would never imagine that we could move among them freely and even hold such positions in society." Edward explained. _Of course. _I nodded, remembering my own preconceived notions of what the vampires of Forks would be like, in that they would have fangs, skulk about at night, burn in direct sunlight and generally avoid human contact as they fed upon animals, rather than my kind, in correlation with traditional vampire canon.

He nodded and then said, "But returning to the subject of Bella Swan?" "Yes." I chuckled. "We did get off course, didn't we?" He smiled tightly and said, "Yes, we did. If you please?" "Right. Of course. Sorry." I took a moment then to compose myself and then continued. "I spoke with Alex, and we determined that the reason you were so drawn to Bella's scent, was not only because you desired it, but you desired _her._" He frowned at my explanation. "What do you mean?" I took a breath and said, "We believe that she is your _**la tua cantante**__._" Edward sat back in the seat and closed his eyes as if in pain. "_Blood singer._" He whispered quietly. I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "You are, of course, aware of what this may mean?" I asked him hesitantly. He opened his eyes and glared at me fiercely. I recoiled at the look in eyes – the black had grown even more prominent, the amber colour almost disappearing. Again I felt fear for my safety, wondering again at the wisdom of allowing myself to be alone with him. "You cannot be serious!" he growled at me. I whimpered. He sprang from the sofa so quickly, that it made me whimper again in fear, not knowing what he would do next. He paced quickly, running agitated hands through his hair, his eyes becoming wilder as he paced. I stayed where I was, too scared of him and tried not to make any sudden moves, trembling in fear. "A child!" he said in anguish, pulling at his hair. "A mere human child! No! This cannot be! No! I will not let it be!" Suddenly whirling on me, he strode forward purposefully. I shrieked in fear and began chanting the words of the protection spell. "Don't be ridiculous!" he spat. "I'm not going to hurt you!" This did nothing to ease my fear as he advanced. I found myself wishing that Alex had taught me the knock-back and banishing spells already. "For goodness' sake, woman, I'm not going to hurt you! Cease your infernal spell!" He growled at me. I stopped chanting with a whimper and sat there looking at him, shaking, tears running down my face. "That's better. Now tell me. This cannot be true! A human? A child? My mate? No!" I wiped my face of tears and nodded silently, not trusting myself to speak without my voice wavering. _It may be true, Edward. She is your __**La Tua Cantante**__. You know as well as I do how often a vampire's mate is a product of this. _He gasped. "No! I cannot let it be true!" He stared at me, becoming more agitated. I sniffled. _Why not? _"I am a monster, Amy!" _No! _"Yes! How can this be true? How can she be my mate?" _I cannot answer that Edward. Perhaps this is what the Powers desire. Perhaps on some small level you desire it as well. After all you picked her yourself. _"How can you say that Amy?_** I**_, monster, hideous demon that I am, desire a human? A child at that?" he spat at me. _Oh, Edward, do stop calling her a child. She is not that much younger than me. Besides, you're not a 'monster' or a 'hideous demon'. You are quite attractive you know. _He glared at me in exasperation. "That is not the point. I am supposed to be attractive to my prey." I gasped in shock. _She is not your __**prey**__! You hunt animals remember? _He nodded. _You're…not __**going **__to hunt her are you? _I asked hesitantly. "Of course not!" he said, disgust etching his features at my suggestion. "The point _**is**_, I don't have a soul. How can _**she**_, beautiful, innocent child that she is, want me, a soulless thing?" I smiled broadly. "Aha! You said she was beautiful! You do like her!" I pointed at him triumphantly. He rolled his eyes. "I also said she was innocent and a _child!_"

It was my turn to glare at him. "She is not a _child! _She's seventeen years old, for God's sake. She's old enough to make her own decisions." He mused for a second on that. "Decisions…" He murmured thoughtfully. "Yes, _decisions. _Let her make them on her own. And you're not a monster. And the fact that you're making the decision _not _to eat her and the love that you share with your family just _proves _that you're not a soulless 'thing'." I made quotation marks in the air with my fingers on the last word. "If you were soulless, you'd be completely unable to express that love or make a decision like this. You'd take joy in hunting and killing my kind, without fear or the guilt on your conscience." He smiled tightly, the smile not reaching his eyes. I could see he didn't believe me. I groaned, able to see that it would take a while to convince him. "Besides Edward, we don't know if she is your mate for sure. She could just be your _**La Tua Cantante**_. I think we're pulling the trigger here before we've even put the bullet in. We need to be sure so we don't do anything rash. Go home. Think it over. Sleep on it-" He interrupted me again. "I don't sleep." I blinked in surprise and opened my mouth to say something about that. Deciding not to say anything, I chose to ignore that comment and continued what I had been saying before he had interrupted. "Well, whatever. The point _is,_ just to _think_ about everything I've told you. Discuss it with your family then come to a _rational _decision and then we'll decide how to proceed from there." He sighed and nodded, tearing his eyes away from me and running a hand through his hair. "Yes, you're right." I smiled. "Of course I am." He laughed and looked back at me. I noticed that the black colour in his eyes had receded somewhat. "You know, you're quite intelligent and wise for your years." He said, with a slight chuckle. "I know. Just don't go telling every one, it'll ruin my street cred!" I joked. He laughed loudly at that and looked affectionately at me. "I think I'm going to like having you around. You're funny." I smiled. "Thank-you." He smiled back at me and then said, "No, thank-_you." _Putting emphasis on the last word. I blushed and said, "Don't thank me yet. Thank me when we've got this mess sorted out." He nodded and looked out of the window at the darkening sky.

"I guess, that this is my cue to take my leave of you." He said. I sighed. "I guess so." I said looking at the sky also. "Alex will be home soon." "Of course." He said. I looked out of the window. "Where's your car? Did you drive here?" I asked looking for a car other than my own Mini, and finding none. "No I didn't drive. I ran." I gaped at him for a second. "You _ran_?" He nodded. "We don't live that far away from here." _Oh. _"Well, it was nice talking to you, Amy." He held out a hand for me to shake. "Thank-you for the information." I shook my head. "Not at all." I took his offered hand and shook it. I then saw him to the door. He was halfway down the garden path when I called out to him. "Edward!" He stopped and spun around to face me. "You _will_ think about what I said, won't you?" I asked uncertainly. He smiled and nodded. "Sure, Amy." I smiled then in relief. _Good. So I'll see you in school on Monday then?_ I asked. "Yes." I smiled then. _Good. _"Say hi to your family for me."

"I will." He turned around as I waved goodbye. I watched him reach the trees to the left of the property and dart quickly into them and then he disappeared from sight. _I made it. I survived time alone with a vampire. And I didn't get eaten! _I thought happily. I sighed then in relief and closed the door.


End file.
